fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Dragon Slayer Magic (QOS)
---- Metal Dragon Slayer Magic (金属の滅竜魔法, Kinzoku no Metsuryū Mahou) is a Caster, Lost, and Dragon Slayer Magic which utilizes the element of metal. Overview Metal Dragon Slayer Magic is a subspecies of Dragon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Dragon Slayers. This magic allows its users to adapt their physical features to channel the power of a dragon. Metal Dragon Slayer Magic allows its user to create and control metal and objects made of metal. This magic grants users the ability to transform their body or the parts of their body into various metals. Users rely on the use of metal for both offense and defense, the user is capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance. In order to increase their defensive power and pure strength, the user is capable of covering their body with metal. This is quite a versatile Magic. In addition, to its differences with usual Metal Magic, the metal produced by this magic is usually more powerful. Users of Metal-Make generally find that molding a slayer's metal is quite difficult and requires more magic power. Changed Physiology Naturally, like other Dragon Slayers, users naturally have sharpened canines. Metal Dragon Slayers become totally invulnerable to the metal element. The user's lungs become capable of spewing metallic shards and particles. Users of this magic have a natural resistance to heat because of the amount of iron in their bloodstream. Users are capable of bringing the iron ions to the surface of their skin. Due to the fact that metal is, in fact, the element that users control, they are immune to all forms of metal poisoning. A user's body naturally generates chelating agents to remove heavy metals from the body. These molecules bond with the metal ions creating stable bonds that negate the poisonous effects. Users of this magic are generally able to sense the presence of metal in the air as well as in one's body. Although they cannot control the iron in the bloodstream users are generally able to track people and sense their presence due to the metal within their bloodstream. It is an incredibly skillful technique which allows them to see anyone in their surrounding area. It is sometimes referred to as their sixth sense. Users of this magic are naturally able to telepathically control things made of at least 40% metallic ions. This includes metal prosthetics and robots, which makes this magic particularly useful against Machias. A particular weakness of this magic is its ability to conduct electricity, which can be deadly if a user is using metal as armor before being struck by lightning. They also obtain the ability to consume external sources of metal to restore their body's strength, they are immune to most types of metal due to their capability of nullifying metal-based attacks by literally chewing them and eating them. However, the user can’t eat their own metal to reinvigorate themselves. Unlike its cousin, Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Metal Dragon Slayer Magic users can eat a plethora of different metals including iron, copper, nickel, silver, gold, steel, and even titanium. Spells Basic Arts *'Metal Dragon's Roar' (金属竜の咆哮, Kinzokuryū no Hōkō): This is the signature breath attack of a Dragon Slayer. The user gathers ethernano particles within their mouth and creates a swirling tornado of gray wind that is embedded with piercing shards of metal. Although it is a basic attack, it can be incredibly powerful based upon the amount of ethernano gathered within the user's mouth. *'Metal Dragon's Scales' (金属竜の秤, Kinzokuryū no Hakari): The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with metal scales to dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal most metals. *'Metal Dragon's Club' (金属竜の棍棒, Kinzokuryū no Konbou): The user transforms their arm or leg into a large metal club, increasing punching and kicking power. They can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. They are capable of changing the size and length of the clubs they produce with ease. Another ability is the ability to detach them from their body. *'Metal Dragon's Ashikos' (金属竜の足五寸釘, Kinzokuryū no Ashi Kasui lit. Metal Dragon's Foot Spikes): The user creates metal spikes along their feet or shoes. Generally used for climbing, walking upon walls or even the ceiling, these spikes can also deliver serious puncture wounds if kicked at an opponent with a frontal strike. *'Metal Dragon's Sword' (金属竜の剣, Kinzokuryū no Ken): The user transforms their arm into a large, claymore style blade. It is incredibly powerful and is used to deal slashing and stabbing attacks as opposed to the blunt attacks of the Metal Dragon's Club. The weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. Secret Arts Dragon Slayer Abilities Chronicle Steel Mode Lithesium Mode Dragon Force Trivia *This article was approved by Per. *After being inspired by Copy and Alpha's rush for articles, the author has started to focus on the five elements and magics branching off of them before continuing other projects. *Not to be confused with [[User:Copycat 02|'Copy-chin']] 's version. Category:QueenOfSwords7 Magic Category:QOS Metal Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic